Reactor components for carrying out catalytic reactions, such as those used to produce syngas or hydrogen, can generally contact reactor tubes exposed to a heat source, for example a furnace, to support reactions. In contrast, other types of reactions, such as exothermic reactions, can require a cooling source, such as a cooling jacket. The reactor tubes can be loaded with various arrangements of catalyst-coated components, such as foil-supported or structured catalysts in the form of fans, fins, coils, foams, or monoliths. In some instances, the reactor catalyst-coated components can be expandable, such as those formed from foil, for example, a fan.
To improve heat transfer and fluid flow through a reactor, the fit of foil-supported catalysts can be enhanced. In a reactor tube, expandable catalyst-coated reactor components can be positioned to increase heat transfer, such as being in contact with or in a controlled proximity to the reactor wall exposed to a heating or cooling source. Thus, it is desirable to fit reactors with accessories to promote increased heat transfer and reactor efficiency.
WO2013151889 describes an expandable center arrangement for use in a tubular reactor, such as a reformer, for enhancing heat transfer and reactor efficiency. The expandable center arrangement can include a cone being expandable in the radial direction and an expansion weight for promoting expansion of the cone. The cone and expansion weight can be slidable arranged on a center support. Expansion of the cones in the radial direction forces reactor catalyst-coated components radially outward to an outer tube that houses the reactor catalyst-coated components and expandable center arrangement. Expansion of reactor catalyst-coated components towards the outer tube promotes heat transfer for carrying out catalytic reactions.
The arrangement in WO2013151889 produces good performance, but involves relatively expensive sliding bushings and expanding cones. The cones may be expensive or have reliability issues. The push-nuts used to hold the cones and bushings in place can be awkward to install and may require a special surface on the center support. To install the system, a tool with three functions: grab, blast and push, is required. There is therefore room for improvement of the system of WO2013151889, in particular to further lower the system cost and further improve the ease of installation of the system.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome one or more of the above disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to provide improved expandable center arrangements for reactors and improved reactors.